Amber Eyes
He glanced around the tree, his eyes fixed upon her. She was terrifying, and intense, but, that was what he loved about her, he supposed. "Agh...Weak..." He muttered. "Zim is weak...Why has he fallen for her? How could he have fallen for a human?!" He looked back towards her, she was fully immersed in her game. "But, who can blame Zim? She is perfect..." He noticed her look up from her game for only the briefest moment, so quick he didn't have time to hide again. As she looked back down again, she growled, "What do you want, freak?" "Eh..." Zim approached with caution, he knew from experience she was not one to be trifled with. "Zim was...Thinking...About the Gaz-Creature." "Is that so?" She didn't look up. "...Yes," He said, sitting down on the bench beside to her. Gaz glanced over at him, raising an eyebrow, "What are you doing?" "Sitting..." He replied, not entirely sure that what he said was correct. "I know that, I'm not stupid, unlike you. I mean why?" "Zim is not stupid! Zim is-!" She rolled her eyes, "Zim is superior, yeah, yeah, I know the drill...Look, just go away, you can't sit here, I'm busy." Zim crossed his arms, "Zim is allowed to sit where he likes." She growled again, "Not if I've got a say in it..." Gaz removed one hand from her game, and used it to shove him off of the seat next to her. He let out a scream of panic and surprise as he hit the ground. She chuckled slightly at his pain, and locked onto her game once again. Zim rubbed his head, muttering curses in his native language. He sat up on his elbows, and looked at Gaz; her eyes in particular. "Dib's Little Sister?" She groaned, "What do you want now?!" "Zim wishes to know how you see anything when you squint like that all the time." "I can see perfectly fine." He climbed back onto the bench, "Well...Uh..." He wanted to keep talking with her, he wasn't about to let this opportunity slip away. "...Do you have eyes?" She raised an eyebrow in an annoyed manner, "What kind of question is that? Of course I have eyes, moron..." "...Zim wishes to see them." "Excuse me?" "I, me, Zim, wishes to see your eyes, reveal them now!" She didn't respond. He poked her shoulder with a clawed finger, "Did you not hear me? Zim said-!" Gaz grabbed his finger. It gave a sickening 'crack' as she twisted it backward. He yelped. "Touch me again and you'll lose your arm." She twisted it even more, "Got it?!" He nodded, face contorting with pain. She released him and went back to her game. Relieved to see his finger was still able to move, Zim looked back at the violet-haired girl, wondering how to get her to open her eyes. At the moment, he could only think of two things, the first was getting her angry, but he didn't want to risk being killed. The other was surprising her, that normally got his eyes fairly wide, why not hers? "...Little Gaz?" He could hear the game device being slammed down as she whirled on him, "What is it?! Can't you see I'm-?!" He leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers. Zim could never explain why he thought of doing that, but he enjoyed it nonetheless. It was a success. Gaz's eyes opened wide, revealing two shimmering amber orbs, much like her brother's, but, hers seemed different, in a way. Much less crazed. Zim pulled away, taking advantage of Gaz's daze to stare into her eyes. They were so beautiful, why she seemed to hide them was a mystery to him. After a moment or two, she returned to her squinted glare, "What did I say about touching me?!" She was shaking with fury. Zim cringed, preparing himself for the inevitable bunch of scratches and bruises he was about to receive, but, in his own mind, it seemed worth it. Not only had he observed one of the very rare beauties of this world, but he had also gotten a kiss from the one he desired most. Gaz didn't tear off Zim's arm like she told him she would, but that's what he wished she would've done, it would've been much less painful. Through it all, Zim noticed that her punches were slightly lighter, and right before every injury, she gave a split-second of hesitation. He couldn't help but smile. He was getting to her, slowly, true, but even so, he was managing to work his way into her cold, black heart. Category:Stories Category:Invader Gia's Pages Category:Invader Gia's Stories Category:ZAGR Category:Invader Gia